fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mew! Kitty Cure 5
is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This season is based on her Never Try to Adopt a Super Cat! idea. It's themes are Cats and Super Heroes. Plot After the jailbreak, the villains of Nekomimi Land united to realize their evil plans together. But they will be punished because Sugar and De Diablo who also came from Nekomimi Land find a team of Kitty Cure 5! Now 14 year old Inazuma Hareta, the first Kitty Cure chosen by Sugar and De Diablo needs to fight against the evil forces with the help of her new friends. And that's Hareta's way of making her dreams come true! Characters Pretty Cure NOTE: The names may change! Inazuma Hareta/ Cure Lightning Hareta is a very energetic, stubborn and self-confident 14 year old girl and the leader of her group who likes to read sci-fi books and dreams of becoming a super hero. Though she can get angry too easily and often boasts, Hareta is really tenderhearted, but doesn't show it, because she hates seeming weak. Her catchphrase is "Cattastic!". As Cure Lightning her power is super speed and storm and her theme color is purple. Prototype: Lightning Cat. Izumi Aosa/ Cure Invisible Aosa is a cheerful, funny and peppy 13 year old girl. Sometimes she acts lazy, daring or mean and that annoys Hareta a lot, but Aosa is still the closest to her out of all Cures. As Cure Invisible her power is invisibility and her theme color is blue. Prototype: Invisible Cat. Shirohana Misao/ Cure Clean Misao is Hareta's rival and fights with her a lot, but still way more popular than her. She is rich, elegant and mean 14 year old girl who is very precise, cares about cleanliness much and honors accuracy. Misao becomes nervous every time whenever she sees something untidy. As Cure Clean her power is cleanliness and her theme color is white. Prototype: Purring Clean. Hikaru Hanabi/ Cure Blast Hanabi is a very energetic, hyper, cheerful and even crazy 12 year old girl. Because of being in love with food, she is seen eating something almost every time. As Cure Blast her power is explosion and her theme color is scarlet. Prototype: Meow-Blaster. Chiseino Rei/ Cure Diviner Rei is a smart and wise 14 year old girl, who has an extrasensory ability and works as a fortune teller. However Rei is too calm and cold-blooded, so she rarely shows her emotions. She was reviled to be an old cat from Nekomimi Land, who is living her ninth live, but was cursed when she was younger. As Cure Diviner she has a psychical power and her theme color is dark orange. Prototype: Divination Eye. Mascots Sugar/ Satou Daisuke Sugar is a polite, nice and gentle white cat from Nekomimi Land. In his human form he introduces himself as Satou Daisuke, De Diablo's young manager. Because of being a crush of both of Hareta and Misao, he is also one of the reasons of their constant quarrels. Prototype: Sugar Kitty. De Diablo De Diablo is a cool, confident and friendly crimson cat with bat wings and Sugar's best friend, who came from Nekomimi Land along with him. In his human form he is a very popular singer and everyone thinks that De Diablo is his allies, but not the real name. Surprisingly he hates when numerous girls who are fans of him call him "hot". Prototype: Kitten de Diablo. Villains Scratcher Prototype: Scratchy Mistery Gold Prototype: Marigold Pompadour Prototype: Pandora Items Locations Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Mew! Kitty Cure 5